


Adventures in Babysitting

by StrikerStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac bebeklerden pek anlamıyordur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Austenviolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenviolet/gifts).



“Ağlıyor, Scott ağlıyor ne yapacağım-Scott-”

“Geldim, geldim.” Scott aceleci adımlarla yanına yürüyüp elindeki biberonu sallanan sandalyeye fırlattı. “Gel bakalım Abby, geçti şşş”

Abby sanki melekler ona şarkı söylemek için yeryüzüne inmişçesine huzura bürünüp ağlamayı keserken Isaac ona ihanete uğramış bir bakış attı.

“Beni sevmiyor.” dedi somurtarak.

“Saçmalama-”

“Onu ne zaman tutsam ağlıyor!” 

“Çünkü gergin oluyorsun ve o da hissedebiliyor.” 

“Bebekler çok-minik.” dedi Isaac somurtmaya devam ederek. “Sanki kırılacakmış gibi geliyor, anlıyor musun? Sanki bir an için onu çok sıkı tutsam çatlayacakmış gibi-”

“Bebekler göründüklerinden sağlamdır.” 

“Senin için söylemesi kolay.” Isaac biberona dokundu, soğumaya başlamıştı. “Yedirmeyecek miyiz?”

“Sanırım şimdi istemiyor.” Scott başını çenesinin altına yaslamış bebeği görmeye çalışarak aşağıya doğru baktı.

Isaac bir an durup onu izledi, bebeğin sırtında daireler çizen elini, yüzündeki yumuşak ifadeyi.

“Sen iyi bir baba olacaksın.” dedi yavaşça, kendisi de gülümseyerek.

Scott güldü.

“Bu iyi haber.” dedi ona doğru yürüyerek. Gelip tam önünde durdu. “Birimizin bebeklerimizi hayatta tutması gerekiyor.”

“Hey-” diye itiraza başladı Isaac ama erkek arkadaşı onu öptüğünde memnuniyetle sustu. “Bebeğin önünde bunu yapma iznimiz var mı?” dedi fısıldayarak, ayrıldıklarında. Scott tekrar güldü.

“Kimseye anlatacağını sanmıyorum. Konuşamaması bu fikrimi güçlendiriyor-”

“Hah.” Isaac tekrar somurttu. “Eğer azıcık Stiles'a benzediyse, yakın zamanda konuşmaya başlar.”

Scott ikisinin yıllar sonra hala geçmemiş gıcıklığına gülmekten kendini alamadı, göğsündeki titreşimler Abby'nin hoşuna gitmiş olmalıydı çünkü minik bebek mutlu bir ses çıkardı.

“Buna bakamıyorum.” Isaac başını iki yana salladı. “Ciddiyim. Bu kadar şirinliği kaldıramıyorum-”

“Bu güzel, dışarı çıkıp mountain ash halkası bozulmuş mu bakabilirsin.”

“Beş yüz kere baktık ya!” diye söylendi Isaac, isyankar bir tonda. “Sana bebek falan yok.” Koridorun karanlığında kayboldu.

“Öyle demek istemedi.” diye mırıldandı Scott, dudakları Abby'nin başına değerek. “Aslında çok tatlı biri ama havalı görünmeye çalışıyor. Onu seveceksin.”

Abby minik bir ses daha çıkardı, kulağa neredeyse onay gibi gelmişti.


End file.
